Unwind
by Mirror Of Words
Summary: she's a mystery to be solved, and he's just a nobody aspiring to be a Sherlock Holmes, if it's just to relieve her of the pains that weigh her down. —Shido/Kurumi, one-shot.


prompt: Sherlock Holmes / Rubic Cube

title: unwinding a bundle of thread

summary: she's a mystery to be solved, and he's just a nobody aspiring to be Sherlock Holmes, if it's just to relieve her of the pains that weigh her down.

for the OTP/OT3 boot camp and 100 prompts 100 stories on the Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

Hope you enjoy! Needs editing hnnggghhhh

* * *

He twists and turns the little cube in his hands, eyebrows rising upwards in a brief moment of annoyance. Nonetheless, he continues to work at the colourful cube, determined on finishing this puzzle.

_It won't turn this way. I have to work at it... like _this.

Puzzles are intriguing. You either work at them this way, or that way, then they see the need to unravel before you, open up to a more mysterious, interest-piquing world. You cannot force your way around them, or it kills the magic of the mystery.

_"There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact."_

The small cube he fiddled around in his hands... it looked so simple, so easy to work your way around it, yet when you finally get your hands on it - twist, turn, twist - you realise something oh-so simple has have you stumped. You can only stare at it as it mocks you - yet, is it? Perhaps it is encouraging you to move on. Further.

Chocolate swirls narrow as they inspect the cube rather heavy-mindedly, his thoughts unconsciously drifting away to that of another thought, the image of her clear in his mind like an inconspicuous figure emerging from the haze, that smile etched deep into the crevices of his mind.

In his mind's eye, Kurumi's image is clearer than a reflection upon the still surface of a body of water.

He can see it, right there, right there - the girl right by him, the lone crimson eye serving him a warm - yet, deep within, something he couldn't quite comprehend - gaze, her bangs draped over her left eye, smooth ebony strands tied back and flowing down her back in twin tails. And those lips, pressed together in what must be the sweetest - _and most deceptive_ - smile he has ever seen. She's the perfect epitome of what must be the ideal image of a fine lady, yet - do his eyes deceive him? How can this girl, seemingly carved out of the finest diamond, have a heart as twisted and corrupted as the incarnate of the devil himself?

_Match blue with blue, white with white. This goes here, and this has to go there._

He thinks Kurumi is much like the cube in his hands.

She's a puzzle who needs to be solved, to be understood. _Twist, twist, turn, twist. _She's a little different than all the rest, her intentions being a little odd, her objectives she wants to govern herself, but in the end, a cube is a cube. He knows, there's more than twisted objectives and selfish desires within her. If that one part of her had the heart to warm up to him and entrust herself to him wholly, deep down, inside of her, he's sure she has that vulnerable side, seeking aid her conscious self refuses to acknowledge.

_"It was easier to know it than to explain why I know it. If you were asked to prove that two and two made four, you might find some difficulty, and yet you are quite sure of the fact."_

He's no Sherlock Holmes, he thinks on a bitter note, but he knows her well enough to be able to think as much.

_Twist, twist, turn, and..._ done.

He stares at the completed cube with the most subtle hint of a smile, inspecting all corners, all the sides of unified colours in a brilliant display of his - albeit, small - success. Twisting the cube around in his hand, he thinks of the girl once more, her pained, hopeful smile piercing his insides once more.

"Shidoooooo... huh? What's that?"

"Huh, this?" Shido turns to the girl hunched over the back of the couch, purple hues meeting his own brown ones. The girl snatches the cube away from his grasp impishly, standing upright and fiddling around with it with mild curiousity. "It's a Rubic Cube. You mix up the colours and try to solve it."

"That's all?" He can see the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "That's simple. Lemme try!"

"Knock yourself out."

The girl skips away with an affirmative grunt, and he can't help his smile. Thoughts flowing back towards the Spirit "Nightmare", he clenches his fist, and a determined gaze takes over his brown hues.

_Just wait, Kurumi... I'll solve you one day... and lend you the aid you need._

_..._

_"Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent. We would not dare to conceive the things which are really mere commonplaces of existence. If we could fly out of that window hand in hand, hover over this great city, gently remove the roofs, and peep in at the queer things which are going on, the strange coincidences, the plannings, the cross-purposes, the wonderful chains of events, working through generations, and leading to the most outre results, it would make all fiction with its conventionalities and foreseen conclusions most stale and unprofitable."_

_- _Sherlock Holmes

* * *

**A/N: **all quotes provided are by none other than the great Sherlock Holmes. But I guess you already figured that out.

Funnily enough, I have a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories I have yet to touch. Nghh...

The second season needs to come out like NOW because I need to write more about these two. I've still got about 48 prompts to go hnnghhh.

thanks for reading! It's pretty short, but I'm sorta happy with it. :3 Do leave a review with your thoughts! If you do... uhh, if you do... nuhh, I can't think anything up. Thanks again!


End file.
